Fake Tails' Quest 3
Fake Tails' Quest 3 is an sequel to Fake Tails' Quest 2. This time, it's on 3 game systems, Sega Antarctica, GameSphere and Game Snowman Advance. Plot Super Fake Tails and Fake Sonicspine31 are riding on a giant flying paddle ball and then the paddle ball landed on a tropical island and then Super Fake Tails rushes through the jungle part but Opacus popped up in the ground. Causing Fake Tails to lose his steel emeralds and then Opacus laughs and takes the emeralds then Opacus runs off to hide the emeralds. Levels * Tropic Arctic (Minor Boss: Pointer Rocket) (Boss: X in his X-Copter) ** Music * Benthic Temple (Minor Boss: Giant Piranha) (Boss: X in his Doom-marine) ** Music * White Desert (Minor Boss: Cactus Guy) (Boss: X in his giant crab monster machine) ** Music * Under Frown (Minor Boss: Driller Bot) (Boss: X in his Driller machine) ** Music * Slime Vault (Minor Boss: Sonicspine31) (Boss: X in his Slime-Robo machine) ** Music * Dynamite Attics (Minor Boss: Bomb-throwing Crab) (Boss: X in his Dyna-Robo Machine) ** Music * Metal Volcano (Minor Boss: Link) (Boss: X in his Fireball Machine) ** Music * Nocturnal Street (Minor Boss: Robot Wolf) (Boss: X in his X-Truck machine) ** Music * Cosmic Cave (Minor Boss: Trio Robot Bats) (Boss: Opacus) ** Music * Xelocity (Boss: X in his X Mobile) ** Music * Notice: Xelocity, Act 1 is an meteor base and Act 2 is a chase with X in a meteor shower. Handled Version Levels * Shine Jungle (Minor Boss: Chamelebat) (Boss: X in his X-Copter) ** Music * Coal Factory (Minor Boss: Rockster) (Boss: X in his Marble Monster machine) ** Music * Scuba Shack (Minor Boss: Doom Puffer) (Boss: X in his Doom Submarine) ** Music * Mauna Boa (Minor Boss: Fire Snakes) (Boss: X in his Flamethrower machine) ** Music * Thunder Island (Minor Boss: Windy) (Boss: X in his Doom Weather machine) ** Music * Frosty Bridge (Minor Boss: Herbert P. Bear) (Boss: X in his Icicle Vikingmachine) ** Music * Gamble Dungeon (Minor Boss: Block Bam) (Boss: X in his Pinballnator Machine) ** Music * Arachnid Ruins (Minor Boss: Scorpisaurus) (Boss: X in his Xpider machine) ** Music * Yellow Tunnel (Minor Boss: Vacoome) (Boss: Opacus) ** Music * Space Chase (Boss: X in his X Mobile) ** Music Multi-Player Levels * Flower Farm ** Music * Green Highway ** Music * Haze Valley ** Music * Island Air ** Music * Jock Pitch ** Music Handled Version Multi-Player Levels * Ash Alley ** Music * Boulder Basement ** Music * Comet Cross ** Music * Dorkugese Deck ** Music * Electric Emblem ** Music Items * Cubes -- Collect them and you won't die until you got hit by a spike/enemy * Spikes -- Ouch. These sharp things can hurt you, be careful with it * Cube Box -- These boxes can make you get 10 cubes * Speed Sneakers Box -- These boxes can make you run faster * Potion -- This potion make you get 1 extra life * Steel Emeralds -- There are 7 of them in each level. If you collect them all, You turn into Super Fake Tails * Shield Crate -- If you jump on these, you get a shield that can protect your rings. If you hit an hazard with the shield. The shield gets popped * Invincibility Crate -- These crates can make invincibility sparks around you. It can make you immune to anything for a short while. * Black Crate -- Be careful with these, If you spin dash or jump on it. You will lose your rings. Trivia * Opacus is playable in 2-Player Mode and he can be used in single player in Fake Tails 3 and Opacus. * In Fake Tails 3 and Opacus. Players can play Fake Tails' Quest 3 levels and also Fake Tails and Opacus levels. See Also * Fake Tails' Quest * Fake Tails' Quest 2 * Fake Tails' Quest 4 * Fake Tails and Opacus * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 3 * Tails6000 & Krono Category:Games